When Asked to Tell About My Past, I Would Say…..
by Buri Matsuda
Summary: The Tamers look at their past, and think of what's happened to them... kind of a side fic if you've read my rpg.
1. Takato's P.O.V.

When Asked to Tell About My Past, I Would Say…..  
  
By Burianna Matsuda  
  
A/N: This is just a fic that is just the Tamers realizing their past. If you've read the RPG me and my friend have done (which I doubt) this is a side fic to BEFORE they met me.  
  
~Takato's P.O.V.~  
  
I've always been an only child, at least as far back as I can remember. But I've always wanted a sibling, or even a pet, which I couldn't even have because my family has always lived in a bakery. My loneliness overwhelmed me, before I started going to school. There, I met another loner. Her name was Burianna Scotto, but all her friends (that is, if she had any) called her Buri. I didn't associate with her. At that point in time, all the girls were diagnosed with cooties!   
  
Buri was the kind of person who was very nice, but never acctually had real friends. Every year she'd find a new group of people to hang around with. But they'd all seem to float away from her, somehow. I felt bad, and even wanted to be her friend, but if any of my guy friends ever found out I was hanging out with a girl, I'd be in the same prediciment. So I stayed away from her.  
  
My parents were always trying to teach me to do the right thing. They never spoiled me too much, and always taught me to use my manors. I helped around in the bakery a lot, too, to learn self discipline and simple life skills. All I ever wanted to do was show them that I could do things right! I could help! I wasn't a little 7 year old who couldn't do anything!  
  
One day, my mother and father were out when one of dad's old college buddies phoned. Showing my parents that I could answer the phone, I took a message. When they returned, I gave my father the message.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm not here to him, I guess." Is what my father replied. I couldn't believe it. All I wanted to do was help, and in return, I got nothing. He didn't even acknowledge that I answered the phone! Then I thought of myself in the caller's shoes. He needed someone to talk to, and dad let him down. That's when my temper couldn't be held any longer.  
  
"You aren't going to phone him?" I partially yelled with my angry seven year old face. "All he needed was someone to talk to, and you let him down! You didn't even acknowledge that I answered the phone AND took a message! I thought you were supposed to be a good role model for me, but you're being pretty rude!"  
  
Well, he didn't need his own son calling him rude. He picked up the phone and started talking. I felt that I HAD helped. I felt good inside.  
  
Now, I DID help a lot, but I was also lonely a lot, too. So, as a result, I'd burry myself into little things, like books or trading cards. That's when the digimon phenomenon hit me, and that's where I am today. So this is where my story ends. And this is where I say my farewells.  
  
A/N: So, what do ya think? Please R&R!! I'll leave you off with a quote from the tamers RPG!  
  
1 "If only I had known what Buri had been through…" -- Takato 


	2. Henry's P.O.V.

When Asked to Tell About My Past, I Would Say…..  
  
By Burianna Matsuda  
  
A/N: This is just a fic that is just the Tamers realizing their past. If you've read the RPG me and my friend have done (which I doubt) this is a side fic to BEFORE they met me. And note to you…. I'm using the english names because I don't know too much about the Japanese version. I DO know their names, though.  
  
This chapter has more to do with the TV show, now, but if you haven't seen the show, you'll learn a little about what happened to Henry on the show when he was younger.  
  
~Henry's P.O.V.~  
  
I think I was pretty selfish, when I was younger. I had and still have many siblings. I was the second youngest besides my sister, Suzy. I wanted attention! And in order to get the attention I needed, or more so wanted, I needed to assert myself. That's when my parents enrolled me in martial arts. Sensei had taught me well and I was happy. He taught me that we learn to fight to avoid fighting. I was finally getting attention from my siblings and parents.  
  
But I blew it all… I used my power on the neighborhood kid, who had no way of defending herself, and she got hurt. After that I felt that I had to hold back… that fighting was wrong!  
  
That neighborhood kid… I'll never forget her scared face… I think her name was Buri. She went to my school and was in my class, but I never hung around with girls, much. She was just trying to be my friend, and I thought she was just around to annoy me, so I hit her. She fell back to the ground. There was a big red mark on her cheek, where I hit her. She clenched it and started to cry.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" I stammered. She didn't listen. She was in too much pain. She coughed a little and she spit up a bloody wad of what appeared to be a… a tooth! I didn't think I hit her that hard, but I couldn't control my own strength. The teacher had seen everything that had happened and ran up to Buri. She asked her if she was alright. Buri kept on nodding. I didn't even know if she was listening or not. The teacher turned towards me. I was sentenced to an in-school suspension. I felt pretty bad, and accepted the suspension without complaining. I knew I did something that I shouldn't have, and I had to face the consequences.  
  
After that, I wasn't enthralled in martial arts as much as I was before, and I set myself in front of the computer screen every day. Suzy was always with me, but other then that, I had no friends.  
  
After a few years, the Digimon phenomenon hit, and there was one game I wanted most of all! It was, of course, a Digimon game. Christmas finally rolled around, and I got the game. I started to play it.  
  
"Now which digimon should I choose… aha! Terriermon! He's small and smart! Just like me!" I said to myself. Not long after, Terriermon had gotten in a fight with a Gorrilamon. I kept on slashing cards. Card after card after card! Terriermon digivolved to Gargomon and defeated Gorrilamon. But he wouldn't stop fighting!  
  
"Why won't you stop fighting?!" I yelled at the computer screen. I was confused.  
  
Later on, my dad and I had a talk.  
  
"Digimon are not real!" he said.  
  
"But they are! I've gotta believe in them!" I ran to my room and started playing the game again.  
  
"I've gotta believe in them!" I thought to myself. "I've gotta use modify cards!"  
  
A blue card appeared and I slashed it. I gained a d-power and Terriermon came out of my computer screen. I cried tears of guilt. I realized I wasn't hurting data on a computer screen, I was hurting real beings.  
  
At this time, Terriermon and I are best of friends. And that is basically my past, so I send farewells to you.  
  
  
  
1 A/N: So, what do ya think? Please R&R!! I think this chapter was longer then the other one, but it was worth it! 


	3. Rika's P.O.V.

When Asked to Tell About My Past, I Would Say…..  
  
By Burianna Matsuda  
  
A/N: This is just a fic that is just the Tamers realizing their past. If you've read the RPG me and my friend have done (which I doubt) this is a side fic to BEFORE they met me.  
  
~Rika's P.O.V.~  
  
When I was younger, my father left us. My mom was always busy with modeling, so my Grandma had to come and take care of me when mom was away on business trips or something. I didn't really like Grandma at the time. She smelled funny. But I eventually got used to the smell. Soon after this time, school started.  
  
I was walking home after school one day when I saw a young girl sitting on one of the swings. Her hair was down to her shoulders, that curled out at the end. It had to pink barrets at the side. She was wearing a yellow t- shirt with denim coveralls overtop. She wore a pair of goggles around her neck, like a necklace. She was holding a stuffed animal… or was it a stuffed animal? It looked so real, but monsters or aliens didn't exist, at the time, anyway. So I just came up with the theory that it was a well made toy. But it was so beautiful. Almost like a princess in animal form, or something. It looked kind of like a Terriermon, except it's ears were large and bat like, with a large red ruby in the center. It's tail was like a bent black wire with a jingle bell at the end.  
  
I looked at the ground. I was looking for a friend my age, and I thought that maybe this would be the time to make a friend. I looked at her again. She looked so sad….  
  
"Maybe I should go ask what's wrong…" I thought. I walked over to her.  
  
"Uh, hi." I said, a little nervous. She was burrying her head into her stuffed animal making weeping sounds. She looked up at me with the most biggest and saddest eyes I've ever seen. Her face was red and stained with tears from crying. There were smudges of dirt around her eyes from rubbing the tears away.  
  
"Just go away!" she cried. "Leave me alone!" she burried her head into her toy again. I didn't want to intrude, so I walked away. When I was a few feet away, I stopped and looked back, then continued to walk away.  
  
Maybe I didn't have the qualities to be a friend. Maybe I was meant to be a loner. I continued to walk away. After that, I didn't think about who was who, I thought about what was what. If it was something other then a human, it has a reason to die. What a stereotype I was. Being the best was the only thing that mattered. I became rebelious. I trained hard at the digimon card game, when the phenomenon hit Shinjuku. I became the best. I was awesome!  
  
A/N: So, what do ya think? Please R&R!! 


	4. Reviews

When Asked to Tell About My Past, I Would Say…..  
  
Reviews Answered  
  
By Burianna Matsuda  
  
A/N: These are the answers to the reviews I get. So, if you didn't review, you don't have to read them.  
  
Mia says:  
  
Hey Buri. This is Mia (well duh) and I just wanted to say that I'm going to put the rpg in story format and then upload it on fanfcition.net. If this isn't ok, just tell me. See ya later!  
  
I say:  
  
You already told me you would do this. So why are you asking again? Of COURSE this is alright. Go ahead! People will finally be able to look at this as a side fic!  
  
A/N: If you want me to answer your questions, please R&R my fic! TY! 


	5. Reviews 2

When Asked to Tell About My Past, I Would Say…..  
  
Reviews Answered II  
  
By Burianna Matsuda  
  
A/N: These are the answers to the reviews I get. So, if you didn't review, you don't have to read them.  
  
SSJTOM aka THE LEAFSTER says:  
  
lol! Monty Python? ummmm I think they copied me ^_^ (Refering to his Fanfic DBZ BLOOPERS! Yes They're Real) Anyways hmmmm What can you answer for me? Ahhh Yes Ladies and Gentlemen Who ate all The Syrup? and WHO DRIVING? BEARS DRIVING! HOW CAN THAT BE!?  
  
I say:  
  
Sayans and syrup and driving bears? Oh my! If the thing about syrup and driving bears is from monty python, I might not know, because I've only seen the holy grail and the life of bryan and a couple skits from the flying circus (the dead parrot one and the academy of silly walks one. You've gotta love downloads!). Yay! It's coming to comedy network! … Anywho… if it has nothing to do with monty python, I probably ate all the syrup, and the driving bear? … Just stay calm… people are killing the trees and they're running out of places to live! … the bears I mean… anywho… the bear probably has a nice job and a nice car and a nice wife with nice hairy children! Go bears! They're becoming smarter everyday! And check out my interactive fanfic! Okely dokely den? Okely dokely den!  
  
A/N: If you want me to answer your questions, please R&R my fic! TY! 


	6. Reviews 3

When Asked to Tell About My Past, I Would Say…..  
  
Reviews Answered III  
  
By Burianna Matsuda  
  
A/N: These are the answers to the reviews I get. So, if you didn't review, you don't have to read them.  
  
Renamonrulez says:  
  
Hi~~  
  
I have a suggestion..  
  
How about u do a digimon P.O.V?  
  
I say:  
  
O my gawd! That's a good idea! I just started to think about that and the first thing that came to mind was renamon, because your name is Renamonrulez, then I started to think about Guilmon and all that came to mind was 'bread bread bread bread PEANUT BUTTER!' o.O That would be odd…  
  
A/N: If you want me to answer your questions, please R&R my fic! TY! 


End file.
